oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinong
}} Kinong is a Kung Fu Dukong and mighy warrior of the sea . Appearance Kinong in no way looks like the normal kung fu dukong he is extremely large for his species. He is nearly twice the size of a normal dukong having a extremely well build bodybuilder like body. The entirety of his left arm is covered in burns cause by the dangerous stomach acid of the Stomach Baron. His attire consist of a large black coat with the word "KRAKA" torn into the back he and also a black pirates hat with a crude drawing of a kung fu dugong flexing. When in battle he will wear a helemt he found on the Boin Archipelago which looks some what like the head of a beetle. Personality Kinong is constantly trying to be the alpha. Whenever he meets with a new group of people he will challenge their strongest member. He dosen't usually thing things through going into things as quickly as possible while having a mostly improved thinking pattern acting on whatever idea pops into his head. He will always try to act cool but sometime his genetics will get the better of him and he will act in the normal cute Dukong way Powers and Abilities When in places of intense danger people must become stronger in order to survive. This is exactly how this little Dukong became so strong. He was born in the mouth of a stomach baron having to fight every day from his birth in order to survive. He has become a Dukong Destroyer do to his adventures in the Baron Kreature Kung Fu When a kung fu dukong is beaten whoever bested them in combat must become their master, Kinong was bested hundreds of times in the belly of the best therefore he learned the ways of all the creatures that inhabited the dangerous beast. Do to his years of fighting he created the martial art Kreature Kung Fu an amalgamation of the techniques used by all the creature of the Boin Archipelago. Devil fruit The Koma Koma no mi or the spinning top fruit is a fruit that allows the user to spin himself, objects, and other people at incredible speed. Sterring skills Once while exploring the island in which he lived he feel deep into the mouth of the stomach baron and became stuck in its acid stomach. He had to stay in there for days trapped on only a small piece of wood. Do to the dangerous sea of stomach acid the little Dukong became very skilled at steering his tiny raft. He became so skilled that after his escape from the island he found traversing the open seas far easier than that of the belly of the stomach baron. Drums While on his lonely island Kinong learned he was very profecient at making music by pounding his body and ground. He in do time created a basic drum from the base of a tree and the skins of a couple animals. The top of the drum is made out of such thick and hard skin that few people would be able to play it porperlly unless they had a lot of strength. History Kinong's parents were captured by a slave trader and was planed to be sold to the celestials in a kung fu dukong fighting ring. On the way to the auction the parents successfully crashed the ship but were killed by their captives. The ship had crashed on the Boin Archipelago with everyone escaping the island all except the little baby dukong who would soon be known as Kinong. Kinong lived a harsh life being beaten day in and day out by the residence of the island but each day he became stronger. Do to his days of training he had become strong enough at the age of seven to beat almost everything on the island everything except the Impact wolves. The little Dukong refused to leave the island until he beat the mighty beast in his mind he thought it would take months to get that strong but he luckily found the Koma Koma no mi with this be was able to beat the beast in less than a month. Since then Kinong has left the Archipelago and has made a name for himself in the new world. Trivia The noise KRAKA comes from the sound his fist makes when it hits the ground.